


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge Fills (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Thor, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作是amberfox17的30日H挑戰，網址在此：http://archiveofourown.org/works/953430/<br/>我只會挑幾篇翻，不會全譯。</p><p>第一篇：AU - 保鑣Thor/哥德搖滾樂手Loki、拖鞋、打屁股<br/>第二篇：Loki/Thor、dirty talk、bottom!Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge Fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953430) by [amberfox17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17). 



> 說明：AU - 保鑣Thor/哥德搖滾樂手Loki、拖鞋、打屁股  
> 這篇是Amber的30日H挑戰其中一篇，篇旨是打屁股，保鑣與樂手這哏則是來自某位匿名粉。
> 
> 文中Loki穿的衣服請見[marty-mc](http://marty-mc.tumblr.com/post/61768533181/)以及[thorsicle](http://kyluxicle.tumblr.com/post/61819092792/)的畫
> 
> 拖鞋則是因為[這畫面引發的熱潮](http://coralhime.tumblr.com/post/68301493484/)
> 
> 打屁股的姿勢請參考：spankingfemfatale的畫作[Later that night at S.H.I.E.L.D Colored](http://spankingfemfatale.deviantart.com/art/Later-that-night-at-S-H-I-E-L-D-Colored-311390613)跟[Odin spanks Loki Colored](http://spankingfemfatale.deviantart.com/art/Odin-spanks-Loki-Colored-183980648)  
> 以及arkham-insanity的作品[I Raised You Better Than This!](http://arkham-insanity.deviantart.com/art/I-Raised-You-Better-Than-This-346102355)、[Puny god spanked](http://arkham-insanity.deviantart.com/art/Puny-god-spanked-356170371)  
> 這幾張姿勢不太一樣不過因為很萌所以還是貼一下：[The Gilded Odinbelt](http://arkham-insanity.deviantart.com/art/The-Gilded-Odinbelt-348289331)、[Thor Spanks Kid Loki](http://arkham-insanity.deviantart.com/art/Thor-Spanks-Kid-Loki-329865126)、[After Care Cuddles For Loki](http://arkham-insanity.deviantart.com/art/After-Care-Cuddles-For-Loki-348327593)
> 
> 大概就這樣吧（掩面奔逃）

索爾使勁推開飯店套房大門，一句話也不必說，房裡的人便自動離場，樂手及工作人員手腳敏捷地自他身邊掠過，紛紛往相對安全的大廳或自己的房間走避。他們一離開，索爾便猛力將門甩上，氣沖沖地邁步走過沙發區，往兩間寢室中較大的那間走去，隱約能感覺此時此刻堪稱他有生以來最為憤怒的時刻。

洛基懶洋洋歪在床邊，臉上還帶著舞台妝，顴骨因而更加顯眼，加粗的眼線襯得他雙眸益發碧綠。他身上穿著壓軸演出服，緊身皮褲加上相襯的短上衣，數十條銅鍊繞著他的頸子，延伸到胸前，不過他已經脫下那雙滿是鉚釘的厚重靴子，換上了一點也不搭的黑色飯店用拖鞋。

見索爾氣得渾身發抖，步步進逼，他開口問：「幹嘛？」

「你剛剛在台上當眾吸吮假陽具，然後又對著一萬個人說我的陰莖比較大！」索爾大聲咆哮，尷尬情緒仍令他全身發燙。他這輩子絕對、絕對逃離不了這件事了；他幾乎百分之百確信方才發生的事情已經上了YouTube，而他只能向上天祈禱不會有人在演唱會的影片加上他的名字。

「首先，那是稱讚耶。」洛基聳了聳肩，伸手順過他塗滿髮膠的僵硬頭髮。他現在髮型看起來比較像是動物的硬皮毛，而非天生的柔軟捲髮。「那假陽具還頗大根的。第二，這場演唱會叫作『我愛怎樣就怎樣』巡迴演唱會，所以你知道的，就那樣。第三，今天晚上至少有兩萬人。票在好幾個月前就賣光了。」

洛基事不關己的態度氣得索爾忍不住大吼：「你是哪裡有毛病啊？我這麼認真地保護你的安全，你卻這樣對我？好像我是什麼應召牛郎一樣？」

洛基擺出無聊的表情，交叉雙腿，抖著一隻腳說：「你才不是應召牛郎。如果你是牛郎的話，我早就從你身上撈個夠本了，而不是在這裡聽你成天抱怨：噢，洛基！」他捏著嗓，用一點也不像索爾的假音模仿道：「你是哪裡有毛病啊？你為什麼不像我一樣又蠢又白目？」

索爾握緊雙拳，而洛基放聲大笑。「拜託，滾吧，你這可悲的白痴。」他一邊說，一邊漫不經心地對著索爾甩了甩手。「要瞪去找願意理你的人瞪去。你害我都覺得無聊了。」

索爾上任的第一個月，一直深信洛基絕對是嗑了世界上所存在的每一種藥，嗑到腦筋不正常；當他發覺洛基根本沒沾毒品之後，整整六週他都認真為洛基的精神狀況感到擔憂，默默相信洛基其實已經精神崩潰，只是經紀公司為了巡迴演唱會的順利，不得不掩蓋這件事情。然而現在他終於得面對事實：洛基只不過是個自私自利、恃寵而驕的死小鬼，拿不良的父子關係跟自戀性格作藉口，把整個世界當成自己的私人遊樂場，予取予求。

索爾在這一行待很久了，也看過了各種黑幕，簽了不少保密條款，他很清楚這工作不只是保護藝人不被狂熱粉絲騷擾而已，但是他以前從不曾遭受一個明星如此惡劣地對待。有些客戶會對他言語挑逗、毛手毛腳，也不是什麼新鮮事了，畢竟與他共事的這些人要什麼就有什麼，而且什麼時候要就什麼時候有，何況他也知道自己外表不錯，身材也頗結實。有些保鑣把這種事視為甜頭，不過他傾向公事公辦，與客戶間的關係也是公私分明，如果這麼做能維護他的信譽，那客戶因為遭拒絕而對他大發雷霆，他也不是太在意。

但是洛基──洛基是新的境界。他忍受過洛基的抱怨、乞求、尖叫；每一次洛基企圖邀他上床，他總是有禮而堅定地拒絕；每一次洛基半裸然後是全裸然後是全裸加上手掌撫摸著勃起的陰莖在飯店房間裡走來走去時，他都別開視線。最後洛基開始帶歌迷回房，當著他的面、在沙發區、在索爾床上、在索爾沖澡時跑進浴室裡上那些歌迷，索爾仍然保持冷靜。

洛基的外貌相當出眾，這毫無疑問，不過他也是索爾這輩子所見過最欠揍的混帳。要不是這份工作的報酬是有史以來最高──而這本該是個警訊，一場巡迴居然是別人的三倍價──他一個月前就想走人了。可是他需要錢，而且他需要好看的履歷，而且他們已經到最後一站了，只要在英國體育場再待一個禮拜，一切就結束了。所以索爾咬緊牙關暗自忍耐，不停幻想著一拿到支票就要訂個全套的度假行程，同時用五斗櫃擋住房間的門，以免洛基趁他睡覺時偷溜進來。

結果洛基在舞台上拿著假陽具模仿口交的動作，然後還指著他大笑，他決定到此為止。

「我不幹了。」這話說起來真是甜美。操他的錢，操他的工作，操他的洛基。「我受夠了。」

「你不能不幹。」洛基斥罵，原本的漠不關心逐漸轉變成熟悉的憤怒。「你是我的。我不准你不幹。」

索爾低吼：「我不是你的所有物。而且我忍不下去了。你自己再找個保鑣吧。我要走了。」

「不行！」洛基放聲尖叫，明顯即將上演一場大牌女星崩潰的戲碼，而索爾實在他媽的受夠了。他轉過身準備走開，就在此時，一支拖鞋擊中了他的後腦。

索爾緩緩回頭，只見洛基手中拿著另一支拖鞋，準備拋擲。

索爾不可置信地說：「你拿拖鞋丟我？」

「你不准不幹，你這孬種！」洛基對著他大喊，手中還揮舞著那支蠢拖鞋。「你──你這賤貨，你這──」他氣得話都說不清楚，平常流利的各種侮辱與挑釁言辭這下全和在一起，他舉起手，將第二支拖鞋猛力往索爾臉上扔。

索爾頓時耐性盡失。他氣沖沖地說：「死小鬼。」一邊舉起手，在半空中便截住那支拖鞋，接著逐步逼近洛基。洛基卻不知道要跑，還待在原地大聲咒罵索爾，就連索爾一把抓住他的手臂將他拉起的時候，他的罵聲仍然沒停。

索爾冷冷地說：「如果你要表現得像個欠揍的死小孩，那我就把你當成欠揍的死小孩。」隨即扯下他的長褲；他的褲子這麼低腰，還能掛在他的屁股上這麼久沒掉下去，真是個奇蹟。要露出他光裸的屁股實在太簡單了。

洛基嘶聲道：「你才不敢。」不過索爾坐在床邊，輕輕鬆鬆便把洛基拖到大腿上，將洛基揮舞掙扎的四肢平衡在他的雙膝兩側，再用單手壓在洛基兩邊肩胛骨之間，制住洛基。

「好幾年前就該有人對你這麼做了。」索爾說完，用拖鞋大力地摑了洛基臀部一記。洛基氣憤地嘶吼，外套上的銅鍊隨著他往前的動作而發出刺耳的叮噹聲，不過索爾身高夠高，所以洛基的腳只能懸在空中，無處可逃，沒有著力點能讓他施力逃出索爾的控制。索爾又摑了他一記，拖鞋劃過空氣，擊上洛基臀肉時發出了令人滿意的聲響，跟著又一陣銅鍊的叮噹聲。

洛基的嚎叫聲聽起來彷彿快死了，這該死的騙子，所以索爾更用力打他，手上加了些勁道，在洛基臀瓣上留下了鞋底形狀的鮮紅印記。然而洛基那戲劇化的哭嚎起伏的時間點與索爾下手的時機根本無關，索爾氣瘋了──這可不是什麼表演──所以他丟下拖鞋，開始好好地打洛基屁股，寬闊手掌重重摑在他臀上，使索爾的手微微發麻，更別說洛基的屁股了。

洛基倒抽了口氣，哀嚎也跟著中斷，接著發出了可笑的、高頻率的尖叫聲。這仍然不是索爾想聽的痛喊，不過至少是真誠的聲音了。索爾持續摑著洛基的臀，在他臀瓣及大腿後側打出了一個又一個鮮紅的掌印，洛基在索爾腿上不停掙扎，隨著索爾掌摑的力道前後搖擺，背上的蛇蠍刺青彷彿也跟著蠕動。

那想必很痛。洛基開始啜泣。索爾舉起手，洛基抖抖簌簌地深吸了口氣，接著索爾的手擊中他的臀瓣，洛基垂著頭、翹著臀，發出了低低的嗚咽聲。只不過這聽起來仍然不太對勁，因此索爾放慢速度，思考著他還能怎麼做，還能如何好好地懲罰這混蛋，而當他停下動作時，洛基將臀翹得更高、弓起背，然後──然後他又硬又濕的陰莖蹭上了索爾的腿，索爾頓時領悟這究竟是怎麼一回事。

洛基不是在啜泣；他是在呻吟。這一切讓他興奮得很。

索爾應該停止，應該暴怒，因為他又上了洛基的當，終究還是掉進了洛基的陷阱裡；不過洛基就這樣乖乖趴在他腿上，完全沒打算逃跑，豔紅的臀瓣襯著他蒼白的雙腿與背脊，而這樣的美景──他媽的，他都已經走到這一步了，何況真說起來，他自己也頗享受的。索爾將腿張得更開，移動洛基的重心，粗魯地調整著洛基突然變得軟綿綿的身軀，直到他能感覺洛基的陰莖壓在自己大腿上，讓洛基有東西可以磨蹭。

洛基一言不發，索爾隨即抬起手，又摑了他一記，洛基身體隨著衝擊力往前擺，陰莖摩擦過索爾的長褲，在黑色布料上留下一條黏答答的痕跡。他終於肯好好地哭叫了，尖銳的哀嚎聲簡直是從他的肺葉直接迸出。這還差不多。於是索爾又摑了他一掌，而洛基更高聲哭嚎，又一次、再一次──

驀地裡一陣敲門聲，索爾渾身僵直，手停格在洛基豔紅的屁股上頭。

外面有個聲音緊張地問：「洛基，呃，你還好嗎？」

洛基立刻尖叫：「滾、開！」接下來的靜默中，他們聽見約莫兩組腳步聲迅速撤退，緊接著是走廊另一端的門被甩上的悶響。

索爾與洛基互看了一眼，洛基睜大雙眼，不住喘氣，索爾突然間非常清醒地知道自己正把客戶壓在腿上，而這位客戶正光著屁股，陰莖勃起，臉上還掛著幾道淚痕。

「不要停。」洛基邊說邊喘，而索爾實在、實在不該聽從，不過他還是聽了，他繼續打他屁股，洛基的哭嚎與銅鍊的撞擊聲響徹了整間房，音調越喊越高，直到他在索爾腿上扭動啜泣得亂七八糟，直到索爾再也忍不住了；他伸出一隻手臂繞過洛基的胸前將他一把撈起，金屬銅鍊狠狠嵌入他的前臂肌肉裡，另一手則探向洛基的性器，粗魯而賣力地替他手淫，終於洛基放聲尖叫，精液全射在自己身上。

索爾放手讓洛基站起身，突然不知該如何是好，但洛基才不肯放過他。他立刻跪倒在地，急急忙忙扯開索爾沾滿精液的長褲，迅速將索爾的性器含進嘴裡，彷彿他已經餓了很久，而操他媽的，他在舞台上用那根假陽具表演得是很不賴，不過與現在相比，那實在算不了什麼；洛基熟練地將索爾的陰莖塞入口中，往喉嚨深處吞，一邊嚥著索爾的龜頭與柱身，一邊還搓揉著索爾的陰囊。

如果索爾說自己從沒想過，那他就是在撒謊了。他當然幻想過用自己的陰莖堵住這張滿口惡言惡語的嘴，逼這個混帳東西跪在地上，給陰莖嗆咳得說不出話。不過現在這樣更好，因為洛基他媽的享受得很，一邊吸吮著索爾的性器一邊悶哼，不知羞恥且飢渴貪婪，豔紅的唇撐到最開，眼裡仍閃著淚光，而索爾實在無法控制，才剛發出警告聲的下一秒他就抵達高潮，而洛基毫不猶豫地吞下他的精液，臉上還帶著幸福滿足的表情。

他繼續吸吮著索爾，直到確定吞下了每一滴精液，才肯放開他。他微嘟著嘴，仍然跪在地上，看上去相當開心，而索爾往後一倒，不住粗喘。

他應該說點什麼，不過他根本他媽的不知道該說什麼，所以他站起身，尷尬地將陰莖塞回褲子裡，洛基仍跪在他腳邊。索爾望向房間的門，思考著現在是該直接走出門外，還是要在飯店套房裡再待一晚，收拾行李之後再走。洛基跟著他的視線看去，立刻站起，他站得極近，他的長褲還垮在腳踝，他的臉龐潮紅而美麗，儘管他已皺起了眉頭。

「你要走了？」洛基氣急敗壞，而索爾嘆了口氣。

他提醒洛基：「我辭職了。我不能再跟你共事了。」

洛基急忙說道：「我會付你雙倍──三倍──要多少隨便你──」可是索爾搖了搖頭。洛基咬住下唇。他看起來秀色可餐，半裸著身子，身上還濺著精液，眼線暈開，髮型也亂糟糟，索爾只想將他丟進浴室裡再來一次。不過他是認真的：他不能再跟洛基共事了。尤其他們才剛幹了這種事。

洛基脫口而出：「那我們應該結婚。」

索爾直愣愣地瞪著他：「什麼？」

「沒錯。」洛基的眼神閃閃發亮，狂亂地比手劃腳，腦中滿是異想天開的瘋狂計畫；「我們禮拜一就去登記結婚，然後下禮拜就能飛到拉斯維加斯辦一場豪華婚禮，邀請整個樂團，邀請所有人──這樣專輯一定會大賣──」

「洛基──」

「不，沒關係的，這樣非常好──我六個月內就會給你無過失離婚，然後你就能擁有我所有財產的一半，不用婚前協議書──我至少值一百萬美金。你這輩子就不愁吃穿了。」

「你瘋了。」索爾想用驚恐的語氣說這話，但話一出口，聽起來卻接近寵溺。洛基對著他笑開了，那抹大大的微笑在他臉上十分違和。

「我會帶你出去──我們去度假──你喜歡衝浪，對吧？我討厭海灘不過、不過、我們可以去──」

索爾坐在原地，好笑地看著洛基天馬行空地胡扯，洛基一邊說一邊將頭髮從臉上撥開，興高采烈的模樣遠比索爾印象中那頭兇惡的小怪獸還要可愛許多……他突然靈光一閃。

「你想跟我交往？這就是一切的原因──莫名其妙的裸體、鬧脾氣、耍賴撒潑──全都是因為你沒膽約我出去？」

「我不跟人『交往』的。」洛基語帶嘲諷，還舉起雙手比了個引號手勢來彰顯他的不屑，不過他眼神閃閃躲躲，索爾已經看穿他了。

「你想要當我的男朋友。」他放聲大笑，而洛基看起來隨時都有可能揍他一拳。「你喜歡我。你想要花束還有燭光晚餐還有、還有、在電影院裡手牽手，還有──」

洛基齜牙裂嘴地說：「滾開啦，爛貨。」他回來了，那個索爾所熟悉的混帳，而老天保佑，他可能也成了索爾所愛的混帳。洛基將手指勾成爪狀，抓向索爾的臉，索爾一把扣住他的手將他扭上床，也不管他的屁股還在發疼，只一個勁兒將腳跨過他的髖骨，把他壓制個動彈不得，好讓索爾能亂七八糟地吻他一頓。

當他們分開時，洛基在他身下又是掙扎又是吐口水的。索爾對他說：「我不會和你結婚。不過我會留下來看情況怎麼發展。但是如果你又把我當畜生使喚，我就走人。同意嗎？」

洛基仍然又頂又撞又滿嘴咒罵，所以索爾再次吻他，直到他平靜下來，直到他柔軟乖順地躺在索爾臂彎裡，當他抬眼望向索爾時，眼底藏著某種近似愛戀的情愫。

「我想這點子還算可行。」洛基話中仍帶著一丁點的傲慢，而且他仍然是索爾一生中所見過最討人厭的混帳，不過他將手臂環上索爾雙肩，蜷在他胸口，讓索爾抱他去浴室，而說實話，反正索爾也從沒想要風平浪靜過一生。

（全文完）


	2. Awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: dirty talk, bottom!Thor
> 
> 錘基黨的朋友們注意一下，這篇算是基錘唷，基錘程度大約80%吧（咦）

「看看你。」洛基低頭看著索爾，噘唇譏嘲。「這麼淫蕩。這麼欲求不滿。你想要很久了吧，親愛的哥哥。為了讓我幹你，要你做什麼都願意。」

「沒錯！」索爾愉快回答，還附上一抹大大的微笑，讓洛基翻了個白眼。

索爾弄不太清楚為什麼，但洛基說得沒錯，他確實想要很久了：他幻想洛基上他已經好幾個世紀了，而如今美夢總算即將成真，他實在壓抑不住興奮情緒。現在，兩人的關係堂堂邁入穩定階段，謀殺企圖或背叛情事也不再周周發生，他們終於有餘裕好好探索彼此身體；目前為止，一直都是索爾將自己埋入弟弟那非常歡迎他的體內，但那只是因為他實在無法停止對洛基上下其手，而且緩緩深入洛基溫暖、甜美的身軀是索爾所知最為極致的性愛形式。

然而，即便索爾從不讓其他人上他，並不代表他只想以唯一一種方式擁有洛基。當他了解到兩人交合的形式是多麼的單一，自然立刻詢問洛基使否願意試試另一種方法，而洛基當下立即答應，讓索爾欣喜不已。索爾承認一開始洛基手指造成的入侵感確實讓他覺得很奇怪，不過那種異物感很快就變成了銷魂的快感，所以現在他實在 _等不及_ 想要洛基的陰莖塞進自己體內，想要被他一生的摯愛給徹徹底底地佔有。

洛基似乎沒那麼急。

「看看你。」他又說了一次，他的手飽含佔有企圖，撫遍索爾全身，掌心摩娑索爾邀請般大張的大腿內側。「真美。簡直是在求我佔有你。」

索爾興高采烈用力點頭。弟弟的慵懶嗓音與貪婪撫觸確實很美好，但他已經都體驗過了。現在他想要來點新鮮的。

「我要幹你幹到床墊都被幹穿。」洛基低吼，接著弓起壓在索爾上方的身軀，粗長的陰莖不停磨蹭索爾的勃起，伸手探索索爾濕潤大張的後穴。索爾把腿張得更開一些些，臉上露出微笑。「我要用力幹你，讓你之後好幾天都還有感覺。我要用我的精液把你填滿，然後看它沿著你的大腿流淌，舔乾淨後再幹你一次。我要把你 _幹壞_ ，索爾，而你會愛死那每一分每一秒。」

索爾仰頭躺好，而洛基伸展四肢，在索爾腿間就定位，擺動腰臀讓他的性器威脅般地劃過索爾臀瓣。「你被我的屌撐開的樣子一定很美。」洛基呼吸急促，續道：「想像一下吧，哥哥：你，深深插在我的屌上，不斷扭動，而我不停幹你。我會幹你幹到你無法呼吸，無法思考──你什麼都無法想，只能感受我的屌在你體內進出，這我可以向你保證。」

索爾 _的確_ 在想像；索爾覺得這一切聽起來都非常好，好得不得了，所以他在洛基身下稍稍扭動了身體，他準備好了，根本是蓄勢待發，要接受洛基打算給他的一切。

可是洛基還在說話。

「我會讓你爽得很。」他的眼神有一點渙散，雙手支在索爾臂膀上，腰臀繼續磨蹭索爾。「我要把你撐到最開，幹到最深處，給你你想要的一切。你現在屬於我了，我要幹你幹得比你之前的所有床伴還要好。你之後再也無法接受其他人，只能屬於我，永遠──」

索爾稍微移動身體，逐漸開始不耐煩。 _為什麼_ 洛基還在說話？

「你很猴急，是不是呀，哥哥。」洛基的聲音有點顫抖。「這麼迫切想要好好被幹。」

「洛基。」索爾忍不住呻吟，希望能加速他的動作。「洛基，拜託，快點──」

「沒錯，就是這樣。」洛基咬牙切齒，更用力頂弄索爾，性器滑過他臀瓣間，恰好抵上他微微收縮的洞口。「求我啊，索爾，求我給你史上最爽的高潮──」

索爾實在忍不下去了。他大喊：「洛基，快幹我！」之後用力收緊環在洛基腰間的雙腿，猝不及防將他拉近，洛基性器尖端因此被擠進索爾體內，就只有頂端的那一點點，終於、終於開始進入他──

洛基發出高音頻的驚呼，手指使勁捏緊，讓索爾有些吃痛，突然間，一股明顯的濕意沾染了索爾腿間。

呃，這似乎不是索爾原本滿心期待的結果。

他不可置信地盯著洛基，而洛基雙眼緊閉，猛力喘息，雙頰艷紅。他的表情既饜足又恐慌，真是個奇異的組合，但索爾深知幾秒鐘後哪種情緒會勝出。索爾記得清清楚楚，年幼時，每當洛基感覺丟臉難堪，便會大發雷霆，更別說他只要一心煩意亂就會拿刀捅索爾的習慣也還沒完全改掉，而索爾實在、實在不希望今夜摟在懷中的是憤怒或焦躁的洛基。

索爾迅速思考。

「洛基。」索爾低吼著支起身，翻轉兩人位置，把洛基壓制在床上，刻意忽視他嗆咳般的不悅喉音。「我的洛基──」接著他劈頭蓋面狂吻洛基，把壓抑多時的所有情慾一股腦灌注在深吻中，並將洛基舌尖即將吐出的各種厭憤言語先發制人全數吞下。洛基頂他撞他，指尖扒抓他的胸膛及臂膀，不過他沒有推開索爾，也沒有攻擊他的意圖，只是想發洩情緒，而索爾樂於協助。

索爾粗魯將洛基雙腿攤開，接著將性器抵在洛基的緊實臀瓣間的縫隙，就像剛剛洛基所做的一樣；這稍嫌粗暴，畢竟洛基仍然乾燥又緊繃，不過他將雙腿環上索爾腰間，開始擺動，而這對索爾而言已經足夠，應該說遠不只足夠，所以他頂著洛基又推又蹭又磨，沒有進入，只是單純享受洛基溫潤的皮膚以及堅實的肌肉。

索爾已經興奮得不需要再更多刺激，所以他更快速、急促頂弄，口中滿是洛基的氣味及他飢渴的呻吟，然後他想到當洛基真正幹他時會是什麼感覺，想到洛基是多麼猴急想上他，想到居然光憑他的寥寥數語就足夠讓洛基高潮，不出幾秒索爾也抵達了高潮，陰莖不停跳動著，衝腦快感席捲而來，突然而強烈，如往常一樣妙不可言。

索爾當然希望洛基幹他，不過說真地，他最希望的是洛基能夠快樂，能讓洛基舒服，並跟他一起享受那種愉悅感，因為對他來說，這就是成功，而非失敗。

洛基極可能會有不同看法。

就算高潮的餘韻仍讓他脊椎發麻，索爾還是知道洛基會有何反應，也能感覺洛基在他身下逐漸緊繃僵直。這索爾可不能接受。於是他迅速在洛基滿臉灑下細碎的吻，每當洛基欲開口發言，索爾便輕咬他唇瓣，而在如此片刻後，洛基情緒終於平息，放鬆讓索爾擁抱他。總有一天，他們得好好談談這件事情，但如果現在就嚐試聊開，在洛基還這麼敏感不安的狀態下，結局對兩人而言必定會很糟糕。洛基需要一點時間；等他在索爾懷裡小睡片刻後，一切看起來就不會那麼丟臉了。

何況，他們幾個小時後可以再試一次，而且屆時說不定會更順利，畢竟他們已經稍微發洩掉一點瘋狂的肉慾了。

就算不是，反正索爾很清楚洛基的口枷放在何方。

不管怎樣，他 _一定_ 會如願好好讓洛基幹一頓的。


End file.
